A Nice Little Evening Walk
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold offers to take Rhonda to her home after it gets close to night time. But as they walk together, they are thinking a few interesting thoughts. But can they reveal how they feel for each other? Arnold x Rhonda; Arnda


Just so I can have a little Easter break (and I need a little more time in terms of completing another big project on Deviantart), I'm going to release another Hey Arnold one shot! And, as per usual, I'm doing another Arnda fic, so I hope you guys enjoy this! Here we go...

* * *

It wasn't too late at night, but not too early in the evening when a certain raven haired, red wearing girl was collecting all of her homework and putting it in her bag, about to depart from her friend's place.

"Thanks again for helping me out with this geography homework, buddy." Rhonda smiled towards her football headed friend, who was putting his books away in his backpack himself.

"It's no trouble at all." Arnold smiled. "You know, I'm impressed with you today. Not once have I seen you freak out over the boarders' eccentric favors."

Rhonda shrugged as she said, "When you lived with them for at least a couple of weeks or so, they sort of grow on you. Even Mother and Father appreciate them for helping them back on the right path again."

"I suppose that's true..." Arnold said as he looked up at the windows. "You know, it is getting a little late out tonight. You sure you want to walk out alone?"

"I can take care of myself, Arnold. I have before..." Rhonda said as she look out the windows as she noticed the sun close to setting. "Though... maybe I should call my parents to pick me up. I'm sure they won't mind."

Before Rhonda could dig around for her phone, Arnold stopped her by holding her hand. "You know, you don't have to do that. How about I walk you home instead?"

Rhonda looked up to Arnold in surprise as she asked, "You wouldn't mind?"

Arnold smiled towards the girl as he said, "I know and I believe you can take care of yourself, but late at night can be pretty dangerous. I should know. I have been mugged a couple of times."

"Yeah, the one time you did get mugged, you took karate lessons, and the other time, you got saved by a monkey superhero." Rhonda pointed out. "I'm sure we ALL remember those times..."

"Yeah..." Arnold said as he paused, "Which reminds me, I SHOULD get a little refresher on those karate lessons. I think I'm getting a little rusty since my last use of them."

"Oh, you know that's not true, Arnold. I still remember you using them against Curly when he was about to..." Rhonda paused. "Well, I wouldn't say he was going to actually DO it, but he was being a little creep around me. Then again, you know how he is."

"You know, it's weird. Sometimes, I know how to fight back and sometimes I get nervous that I don't fight back..." Arnold said. "Like I said, I'll need to go see Grandma next time to get a refresher course... but anyway, would it be all right if I walk you home tonight?"

Rhonda paused as she looked at Arnold's hand... then gave a smile as she took it. "I suppose one night couldn't hurt. It might save my parents gas money just coming here and back."

Arnold gave a smile as the two got up. "All right, that sounds like a plan! Just keep holding on and try not to get separated. You never know what lurks around these streets."

Rhonda gave a nod as she collected her backpack and zipped it up. "Arnold, you are such a gentleman..."

* * *

After Arnold let Grandpa know he was taking Rhonda home (with his grandfather calling out to him, "Don't you two go off doing anything crazy!" causing them to blush), the two of them were walking home as the first street lamp they passed just lit up.

"Gee, looks like it's getting pretty dark. You sure you know where you're going?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold smiled as he said, "Don't worry, Rhonda. I've been around the neighborhood plenty of times. I think I know what directions I need to take."

"Okay, buddy. I trust you." Rhonda smiled, feeling pretty assured as the two kids kept walking, still holding hands.

As they kept walking in mere silence, Rhonda took a look at Arnold's face and merely smiled as she noticed a calm, yet determined look on his face. His eye had caught her eye looking as he gave her a smile back. These two could hardly believe it, but there was no use denying it for either of them. They were extremely fortunate that right now, nobody was going around town (at least, nobody they knew), because if they saw Arnold and Rhonda holding hands, people would have started to get ideas...

Not that Arnold or Rhonda had cared. Truth be told, Arnold had started developing a sort of crush on Rhonda ever since the day after Rhonda got back her status. It wasn't really the status he cared much about, but her caring personality. Arnold knew her as a strong, independent girl before. He admitted that some attributes were a bit bratty, but he knew that it was because that they were both kids. He felt that she can grow into a nice, mature woman. He already noticed that in some instances. But he didn't want to say anything to Rhonda, about her crush on him, on account that she didn't want to embarrass himself...

Little did he know was that Rhonda was having the same feelings for him as well. Sure, it felt a little silly in her head, but the more she hung around Arnold, the more she thought that a relationship with Arnold did seem plausible in the long run. And why not? Arnold was always a very sweet person, inside and outside. She even smiled, just thinking about the possibilities of how a relationship with Arnold could work out. She giggled a bit, just thinking about it.

"What's so funny?"

Rhonda blinked as she got pulled back into reality. "Hm?"

"I noticed you were laughing. What was so funny?" Arnold asked, turning to her in curiosity.

"Oh, uh..." Rhonda blushed in embarrassment. "It's just... well..."

Rhonda's eyes lit up, remembering something from earlier today. "...you see, it was just I finally got that one joke that Nadine told me."

"Really?" Arnold said in surprise. "What was the joke?"

"Well, Nadine asked me why a fly would never land on a computer. She told me that they were afraid of the World Wide Web." Rhonda chuckled. "I just now got the joke!"

Arnold paused to think... before smiling and chuckled. "Huh. Yeah, I guess that is a pretty good joke."

Rhonda smiled as the two continued to walk as they kept their hands clamped to each other's. Rhonda blushed upon noticing it as she said, "You know, we have been holding hands for quite a while..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to let go?" Arnold asked, worried.

"No, no, it's fine. If anything, it makes me feel safe." Rhonda smiled.

Arnold gave a sigh of relief as he nodded towards the girl he liked... liked liked? "That's good. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Your parents would probably kill me."

"Oh, don't exaggerate." Rhonda laughed as she leaned towards the boy she liked... liked liked? "I'm sure Mother and Daddy would understand why you helped me out. If anything, I'm sure they'll appreciate you taking me home. I know for a fact that they like you."

Arnold blushed for a brief moment before turning towards his friend. "Thanks, Rhonda."

"Anytime, buddy." Rhonda smiled as they turned a corner as Arnold looked up.

"Here we go. I believe we're here." Arnold said as Rhonda looked up. Indeed, there was Rhonda's home right in front of her.

"Gosh, we're here already? Somehow, I felt that this walk took a little longer..." Rhonda said... before turning to Arnold. "Not that I don't mind it, Arnold. Thank you for taking me home..."

And then, without thinking, Rhonda bent down and kissed his cheek... granted, for a couple of seconds, but it surprised Arnold that he started to blush red like a tomato. Rhonda was surprised as well, but smiled as she said, "Just consider this a thank you kiss... a 'I'm very grateful' kiss... a... well... you know..."

Arnold smiled as he said, "See you tomorrow at school, then?"

"You know it." Rhonda giggled. "Bye, buddy!"

Arnold watched as Rhonda walked over to the door and opened it, walking inside her house. Arnold gave a warm smile as he patted his cheek, where Rhonda had kissed him, to be more precise. He then turned around and started to walk back towards the boarding house... though, if one had looked closer, someone could swear that Arnold was occasionally... skipping.

"Mother, father, I'm home!" Rhonda called as she saw her mother and father sitting in the living room, Brooke having a small drink and Buckley fiddling through the paper. The two adults looked up and smiled upon seeing Rhonda.

"Good to see you home, dear." Brooke smiled. "Did you have trouble getting home?"

"No, no trouble. But I did get help from... a very good friend." Rhonda blushed as she looked back towards the door, a smile on her face.

One would never know. Maybe they could make a relationship work out in the long run...

* * *

And that is this one-shot done! How did you guys like it? Like I said, I've been getting into the Arnold x Rhonda (Arnda) kick lately, so I'm glad I was able to do this fic! And now, I think I'm ready to relax and enjoy my Easter vacation... and then get back to work on my project on Deviantart! Though don't worry, there will be a new Hey Arnold story coming around the corner VERY soon! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
